Dukey The Dog
"I leave for a masturbation with some hot Female Dog?" : —Dukey to Johnny Dukey is Johnny's dog and the deuteragonist. One of the most notable things about him is that he has the ability to speak. Johnny got him as a birthday gift for his 11th birthday. He's a dog mutated by Susan and Mary. Since then, he became very intelligent. He is also a master at karate, knows somewhat how to speak Chow Now, play video games and gives great advice. When Johnny, Susan, Maryand Dukey are near a human that does not know Dukey and he (Dukey) talks, the other person usually says "Did that dog just talk?". In Hugh's case, if Dukey talks in front of him, he says "Did Dukey just talk?". Trivia * He also has an allergy (as said in the episode Li'l Johnny), but from what he didn't say although its speculated to be from large dust mites. quote "and they make people and dogs sneeze..." * Although the creators of the show have explained Dukey's background, it was eventually revealed it to the audience in Johnny's 100th episode: Johnny wanted a dog for his 11th birthday gift, so instead of picking a small cute puppy like Hugh wanted, he choose the most lonely and friendly dog out of all, Dukey. Later, Susan and Mary gave him super intelligence as they hated his behavior as a normal dog. ** In the same episode, his breed was revealed to be "Westminster Farting Mutt". * Dukey usually beats Johnny in video games such as skateboarding video game and dance games. * Super Pooch's name is later changed to just Super Dukey after season 1. * Dukey's love interest is Sissy's dog Missy, as he falls for her in "Saturday Night's Alright for Johnny." * Dukey has a spot on his butt he can't reach and loves it when someone scratches it. * Dukey's age might be 11 because the age-swapped Eugene turns both Johnny and Dukey back to their original ages in Johnny vs. Bling-Bling 2. * As of Johnny Goes Nuts, Trevor Devall has replaced Louis Chirillo as the voice actor of Dukey. According to IDBM, Chirillo left so he could be with his wife in Brazil. However, sound bits of Chirillo may be used in conjunction with Devall's lines. Chirillo also briefly returned to the role in a bumper for Cartoon Network's 20th Birthday celebration. * He is one of the two characters to appear in all episodes. The other character is Johnny. * Sometimes Dukey has disguised as a human with clothes and costumes in some episodes, and since Sunshine Malibu Johnny he already wears his blue swimming trunks to go swimming on some water place, in some not used suit to go swimming. (on the same episode it reveals that Dukey made a whale fall in love with her because once he saved her life by pushing her back in the water). * He holds the world record for "eating the most BBQ rocks under a specific amount of time" (Johnny's World Record). * He is revealed to believe in karma in Phat Johnny. * In Johnny Vets Dukey, Dukey is afraid to go to the vet because of the pointy needles, the coffee is cold and the thermometer supposed to go under the tongue. * Hugh and Lila found out Dukey could talk in Johnny's New BFF before having their memories erased. * As first shown in Johnny Hollywood, Dukey can do a dead-on Gil impression. * Susan and Mary programmed a part of his animal instinct for being Chinese (according to him knowing kung-fu and Chinese). * Dukey's voice actor from season five onwards, Trevor Devall often receives criticism for his performace because it sounds different from Louis Chirillo. * Dukey was a NPC in Fusionfall. He and Johnny were at the Nuclear Power Plant which they thought was a skate park. Interestingly, there were two skateparks in the downtown area of the game, one of which (like the Nuclear Power Plant) was an Infected Zone. He was also a shop vendor. ** Unfortunately due to copyright, Johnny and Dukey will not appear in Fusionfall Legacy. Gallery Click Here Category:Males Category:Test Family Category:Animals